


Spicy Little Kitten

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is a brat, Knotting, Lance is In For It, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sweet, porn with a lil bit of plot, shiro is done, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: He didn’t know what he had expected when Keith had walked into breakfast smelling like the sex equivalent of eating boardwalk fries while dancing in the surf at Veradera beach. Keith’s scent reminded him of home, sweet and alluring in a way that made him want to bury his face in between those pale thighs for hours.“Try it and I’ll gut you like a pig.” Keith snapped, before stabbing a spoon in his food goo.Fuck, that was hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I studiously follow Methoxyethane both on here and on tumblr and saw an ask lamenting the lack of Alpha!Lance in the Klance fandom. I didn't realize that there was such a demand, and have now completed this fic in an attempt to fight back against the shortage. It's double my usual word count as well, bless. My understanding is that Meth is working on a piece as well! I can't wait! :DD

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

Lance might not have been an icon of self-discipline, but at the very least he thought he was better than _this_.

‘ _This_ ’ meaning lusting after his teammate like a teenager going into his first rut.

He didn’t know what he had expected when Keith had walked into breakfast smelling like the sex equivalent of eating boardwalk fries while dancing in the surf at Veradera beach. Keith’s scent reminded him of home, sweet and alluring in a way that made him want to bury his face in between those pale thighs for _hours_.

Lance also hadn’t expected Keith to be an omega. He’d expected him to be an Alpha, or at least a super aggressive beta, but an _omega_? Lance wouldn’t have believed it if he wasn't smelling Keith’s heat scent right this second.

Both Hunk and Pidge took notice of Keith’s scent as well, but since they were betas it didn’t affect nearly them as much as it did Lance. Shiro wasn’t affected at all, despite being an Alpha, because Keith was his younger brother. Lance had no one to share in his misery with as Keith sat down at breakfast and fixed Lance with a pointed stare.

“Try it and I’ll gut you like a pig.” Keith snapped, before stabbing a spoon in his food goo.

Fuck, that was hot. Hot in a way that pulled Lance in. He was an Alpha, and with most omegas he’d have to protect and coddle them, but that wasn’t the case with Keith. Keith wouldn’t just let _any_ Alpha knot him. Lance would have to pin him down, sweeten him up before Keith begged for his knot and-

“Lance!” Shiro’s voice was like a whip, and Lance abruptly realized that he was leaning forward towards Keith. Lance threw himself back in his chair with wide eyes. The only reason he didn’t stand up and run from the room was because everyone else would have had a _great_ view of the tent in his pants, as if they couldn’t scent his arousal already.

“Fuck.” Lance said elegantly, shaking his head. “I mean, well, how did we go through months of space drama and I am _just_ now figuring this out?” Lance asked, turning his face away from Keith and trying to avoid breathing through his nose.

“I dunno. Took you a while to figure out that I was a girl.” Pidge noted, pointing their spoon at Lance. “I’m not surprised that it took Keith going into heat for you to realize that he’s an omega.” They added dryly. Lance sent them a hurt look.

“Keith’s suppressants ran out after last month’s heat.” Shiro supplied calmly. “I’ve got Pidge searching the Altean archives for a medication that could be used to mimic the effect of the drug, but for now we’re all going to have to deal with it.” He sent Lance a firm look. “We can’t have something like this affecting Voltron.” Shiro added. He might as well have came out and directly told Lance to stay away from his kid brother. Keith might have been content to stab Lance and leave him bleeding out all over the floor, but Shiro would have personally ripped Lance to pieces afterwards.

Lance swallowed around Keith’s sweet, sweet scent, nodding his head.

“Got it.” He croaked, turning back to his food goo and thinking about the most disgusting things to will away his boner. Granny tits. Pimple popping. Republicans.

Keith shifted next to him, a small sound escaping his throat. Lance’s dick twitched in approval.

_Fuck_.

If breakfast had been trying, training was absolute _hell_.

Keith sweated up a storm, driving Lance mad even though Shiro had strategically placed as much space as possible between the two of them on the training deck. Shiro was also sparring with Lance instead, running him ragged. Lance understood why, of course. He might have been the youngest but he did have an omega sister. When they were younger he and his older brother would play protection detail by beating up any creep that put eyes on her, because you couldn’t dominate an omega if you couldn’t walk. Lance grunted as Shiro slammed him down into the mat for what felt like the fiftieth time.

“That’s 14 to 0.” Shiro noted, almost sounding bored. “Wanna go again?”

“I think I just felt my sternum crack.” Lance said wearily, not bothering to pick himself up off the mat when Shiro let him go. “Today is one of the worst days of my life. Just kill me now, Shiro. I know you want to.” He added, sending Shiro a thorough side eye.

“I don’t want to kill you.” Shiro answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just don’t give me a reason to.” He said simply, making a point to look over to where Keith was sparring with a droid. Lance followed his gaze and shivered.

“I can’t help being like this.” Lance said, managing to sit up. “His scent is...it reminds me of _home_.” Lance admitted after a moment. Shiro looked at him, a bit of sympathy in his eyes.

“But we both know that doing anything about that is a bad idea. It could jeopardize our mission.” Shiro said, back to his Dad Lecture voice. Lance hung his head.

“Yeah,” he said, “I know.”

Lance purposefully put off showering after training to avoid running into Keith by accident. Lance was no saint, and he knew that if he saw Keith naked that he would go crazy. So, instead he played it safe and spent an extra hour stretching out what was left of his muscles after being given the Chew Toy treatment by Shiro. He only left for the showers when he was sure everyone else was gone.

At least, he’d thought everyone was gone. Keith’s scent hit him like a brick wall the moment he entered the locker room, and, _fuckfuckfuck_ , Lance could hear him moaning softly over the steady stream of water coming from the showers. Lance drifted towards the sound, enchanted by Keith’s sweet voice. Keith didn’t have the high pitched moans that most Alphas imagined. No, Keith’s voice was low and raspy like he’d just pulled his lips off of Lance’s dick. Oh _man_ , Lance wanted his cock in Keith’s mouth, wanted to feel Keith gag and choke and drool all over his dick and-

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Lance stopped in front of Keith’s stall, taking in the sight of the slender line of Keith’s back, leading into a _peachy_ ass that would make any man fall to his knees. And Keith, _fuck_ , Keith was fucking himself on his fingers, the lips of his slit spreading lewdly to take on his digits. Lance wanted those naughty lips wrapped around his knot right this second.

“Lance!” Keith moaned, and for a terrifying second Lance thought Keith had noticed him. But instead Keith merely tilted his head back a fraction as he shifted his weight to one side, his right leg lifting onto the tips of his toes so that his fingers could go deeper. “Please, Lance,” Keith whimpered, his fingers rocking inside of him, “please, please, please…!”

And honestly? What the fuck? Keith was some crazy level of indecisive if he’d threaten to kill Lance one second and then fingered himself to the thought of him the next. Even Shiro couldn’t complain to Lance about moving in on Keith after catching him masturbating to the thought of him. It was like the universe wanted Lance to fuck Keith senseless. Or at the very least _Keith_ wanted Lance to fuck him senseless.

Lance stepped into the shower, peeling down the black material of his jumpsuit down to his waist. Something hot and possessive bubbled upside him, and Lance licked his lips.

“You rang?” He practically purred, watching as Keith’s head twisted around to look at him. Keith’s eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed as he pulled his fingers free and whirled around to face Lance.

“What are you doing here?” Keith hissed, as if he hadn’t been calling out Lance’s name a moment ago. Lance lifted a brow, a grin crawling across his lips.

“I heard you moaning my name.” Lance said, stepping into the spray of the shower. Water and heat. Just like the both of them. “Now you’re trying to save face by acting like the thought of me fucking you doesn’t make you hot?” The way Keith’s eyes clouded at his words made him keep going. “You smell so good.” Lance stepped close enough to run his hands down Keith’s arms. Keith’s body was tone, but his skin was so soft. Lance was jealous. “Lean back against the wall, baby. I’m going to lick you clean.” Lance said, falling down onto his knees in front of Keith. Keith whimpered softly, looking away as he leaned back against the wall. Lance slid closer, grabbing one of Keith’s thighs-oh, he’d dedicate _days_ to those thighs at another time- and lifting it up to rest on his shoulder.

He could see everything like this. The gentle curve of Keith’s cock, his pretty balls, and the delicious slit that was leaking slick like nothing else. Lance didn’t even hesitate, grabbing Keith’s other thigh and hoisting him up until Keith’s thigh dropped on his other shoulder.

“Fuck!” Keith hissed, his voice cracking as he slapped his hands against the shower stall in an attempt to find purchase on the smooth surface. Lance didn’t mind the extra weight, his hands stroking up Keith’s thighs to grip his hips tightly. Keith did his best to pull his thighs together, and Lance nearly died at the sensation of _Keith’s_ thighs rubbing against his cheeks. But he couldn't eat Keith out like this, as wonderful as it felt.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart. I’ll make it worth your while.” Lance crooned, licking a line across Keith’s quivering thigh.

“I can’t.” Keith turned his head away. “This is my heat speaking. We can’t do this. We fight all the time!” He managed, shaking his head.

“I’ll take care of you.” Lance said honestly, because he would in a heartbeat. He did in combat and he most certainly would here. “And if you get pregnant I’ll take care of our kids too. I promise.” Keith glared down at him, reaching down to tug at Lance’s hair.

“I’d kill you if you did anything less.” Keith hissed, his fingers twitching when Lance smiled up at him seductively.

“Go ahead.” Lance answered. “Now spread these cute thighs for me. I want you to grind yourself down on my tongue. Let me taste how much you want me-” Lance grunted when Keith yanked his head forward. He groaned when his lips rubbed against Keith’s slit.

“Just-just shut up and do it then.” Keith breathed. Lance’s tongue licked out, and they both moaned. Lance’s hands went to Keith’s thighs, pulling them open farther so he could suck at those swollen, wet lips. His tongue teased between them, earning a roll of Keith’s hips as the omega keened. Lance didn’t give him much else, not yet at least. 

“Lance! You ass!” Keith growled, tugging at his hair. Lance pulled away with a smirk.

“You have to tell me what you want, Keith. Use your words.” Lance teased, wincing when Keith yanked at his hair even harder.

“Shove your tongue inside me before I push you down and sit on your fucking face.” Keith hissed out. Lance moved back in immediately, even though facesitting was something that had to be done soon. Very soon. In the very near future soon.

Lance slid his tongue inside, and promptly decided that he was going to spend the rest of his life like this. Keith taste was going to be the end of him. It was a naughty tang that mixed with Keith’s scent until Lance’s erection was straining in his jumpsuit. Lance wanted more. He fucked Keith with his tongue, teeth scraping at Keith’s lower lips. Keith choked out a sound, and Lance scraped his teeth again. Keith’s entire body shuddered, and his slit gushed. Lance groaned, eating him out happily as Keith rolled his hips forward.

“Enough. Lance, stop!” Keith gasped, his hips jerking. Lance studiously ignored him, curling his tongue inside him. Keith tugged at his hair again, his voice shaking. “Lance, if you keep that up I’m going to come.” Keith whimpered.

Lance only doubled his actions, because the idea of actually get Keith off on his tongue was right up there with saving the universe. Lance worked his tongue roughly, nibbling and sucking with loud, hungry noises that made Keith stutter.

“P-pervert.” Keith moaned, letting his head fall back against the shower stall with an audible thud. Lance glanced up at him, purring when he saw that Keith’s free hand was wrapped around his dick, jerking himself off roughly.

“You’re such a pretty sight.” Lance groaned with a lick. “Should have made you my bitch months- _years_ -ago.”

Keith’s hips jerked, and Lance watched as Keith came with a cry. In that moment every muscle in Keith’s body rippled, his mouth falling open. His eyes grew hazy and his eyelids fluttered so demurely, like he was flirting with Lance. He wanted that look on Keith’s face whenever they were alone together. He rolled Keith’s thighs off his shoulders, letting Keith slide down until his thighs were around Lance’s waist and they were face to face. Keith shivered, leaning forward to bury his face in Lance’s neck and inhale.

“You smell so good.” Keith managed, nosing at his neck. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and stood up to turn off the shower. “Like you’re going to wreck me.” Keith added, his breath hitching as he rocked his hips against the hard line in Lance’s pants. “Do it.” Keith demanded, hands going to Lance’s shoulders. Blunt nails scratched at his skin. “Ruin me, Lance.”

Lance nearly fucked Keith in the stall at that comment, turning his nose to Keith’s neck. Fuck, Keith was so ready to breed. But a shower stall for their first time? Lance was better than that, right? Right? Probably?

“I thought omegas liked to make a pretty nest to get ruined in?” Lance managed. Keith snorted out a breath at that.

“I have one in my room, but you’re not allowed in it.” Keith badgered easily. “It’s my space. Mine.”

“You’re going to be mine.” Lance pointed out, carrying Keith out if the showers and into the locker room. “I could just fuck you on this floor instead, give you a few extra bruises. You could take it, I know you could.”

“Yeah.” Keith’s hips wriggled against Lance’s, forcing him to stop before he stumbled. Keith nibbled at his jaw, his tone amused. “I can take anything you throw at me.”

“I’m going to ruin you for anyone else. You won’t be able to jerk off without thinking about my knot, you tease.” Lance groaned, reaching his destination. Keith glanced over his shoulder and huffed out a laugh. Lance reached out to open the large cabinet that stored the Castle’s towel supply. He yanked them messily onto the ground, enough of them to make Keith another, larger nest. After a moment Keith reached out to grab a few more, adding them to the pile.

Lance dropped down onto the makeshift nest, his knees cushioned in the soft fabric. Keith laid back along the towels, stretching his damp body like a bow. Lance felt his mouth go dry as Keith rested his arms over his head, giving him a pretty picture.

“You suck at making nests.” Keith sniggered, eyeing Lance. “You’d make such a shitty omega.” He added, laughing when Lance descended on him. He yelped when Lance bit at his neck. “Ow! You _did not_ -”

“Kidding. Kidding.” Lance said, pressing an apologetic kiss to Keith’s neck. Keith stiffened a bit, which made Lance tense up as well. “I...can I kiss you?” Lance asked awkwardly, pulling back to look at Keith’s face. Keith looked away, his face flushed.

“You ate me out like two minutes ago and _now_ you’re asking to kiss me?” Keith huffed, rolling his eyes.  

“My priorities got scattered the moment you moaned my name. Can I kiss you?” Lance asked again, staring down at Keith’s lips. They were chapped and rough from Keith biting at them all the time. Lance was going to have to introduce him to lip balm.

“I dunno.” Keith answered after a moment. “It’s my first kiss.” Keith admitted. Lance stared down at him. Keith wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“...Are you a _virgin_?” Lance asked dumbly. Keith stared up at him.

“Um, yeah?” Keith answered. Lance dragged his eyes down over Keith’s body before going back to his face.

“ _How?_ ”

“I want you to imagine what would happen if Shiro walked in this room right now.” Keith said. Lance winced. “Uhuh.” Keith chuffed.

Lance’s brain was swimming in two parts _oh my god Shiro is going to actually kill me_ and three parts _Keith is a virgin hot hot hot_. He was pretty sure part of said brain was leaking out of his ear at this point. But even he clued in on how Keith hadn’t looked at him since talking about his first kiss.

“Are you embarrassed right now?” Lance asked, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Keith’s eyes snapped to his face and he glared at Lance.

“No!” Keith hissed. “Why? Are you getting nervous about kissing me?”

“No, I’m getting hot and bothered about taking your first kiss.” Lance answered, leaning down to brush the tip of his nose against Keith’s. “Do I get the honor of popping your cherry too?”

“Fucker.” Keith bit out, looking away. That was as much as ‘yes’ as anything else Keith said. Lance whistled lowly, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it. Everyone at the Garrison wanted you, even if the suppressants hid your scent. The Alphas wanted to fuck you. The omegas wanted to be fucked _by_ you. And I get to be your first.” Lance grinned impishly while Keith glared at him.

“If you’re just going to make fun of me for it then I swear to god I will beat your ass into the ground.” Keith snapped. Lance shook his head quickly.

“Oh, no, I’m not making fun of you. I’m too excited for that.” He rocked his hips against Keith’s ass. “I get to fuck you and make you mine. Get you addicted to my knot and breed you full of my pups.” Lance groaned. “No, too excited for teasing, baby. I need to fuck you open on my dick.”

“Addicted?” Keith breathed, managing a weak laugh like Lance couldn’t smell the spike in his arousal. “In your dreams.” He answered, biting his lip when Lance pulled back to wriggle his jumpsuit down to his thighs. Lance grinned at the way Keith’s eyes widened at the size of his erection.

“Something wrong?” Lance asked, shifting forward to rub their dicks together. Being an Alpha gave Lance bragging rights in more than just one department. Keith met his gaze defiantly, huffing out a breath.

“No, should I be impressed?” Keith asked. Lance pouted at him.

“Ow, my pride.” Lance whined, hands sliding to grip Keith’s hips. “Omegas are supposed to respect their Alphas, baby.” Lance pointed out, leaning down until they were face to face.

“Yeah? Can’t see why I should.” Keith responded, dragging his eyes over Lance critically. Lance grinned at him.

“Because I’d spoil you.” Lance told him. “Give you the moon and more. Several moons. We’re in outer space.” Lance added after a moment. Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders.

“I can get my own moon.” Keith pointed out with a smile. Lance felt his heart stutter in his chest at that, because _holy shit_ Keith looked good when he smiled. And suddenly Lance was aware that they weren’t just flirting in a haze of heat-driven sex. No, this definitely felt like pillow talk. And he definitely wanted to kiss Keith until one or both of them ran out of oxygen.

Fuck.

Lance shifted forward, his lips pausing in front of Keith’s for a brief moment. Keith blinked up at him, as if sensing the change in Lance’s demeanor. Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s, before letting his eyes slip closed as he felt Keith’s hands brush against his cheeks. He’d kissed plenty of people. Plenty of girls throughout his life, and several guys as well. He wasn’t a stranger to kissing, but _this_ , this was completely different.

Keith made a soft sound against his lips and Lance’s tongue slipped forward into Keith’s mouth. Keith, never one to back down, sloppily tried to mimic his movements after a few seconds. Lance hummed, one hand going down to stroke Keith’s erection. Keith gasped into the kiss and Lance took over, his tongue roaming and licking until Keith turned away to catch his breath. Lance pressed kisses in the strong curve of Keith’s neck, teeth nipping teasingly, at least until Keith moaned. At that Lance began to bite harder and harder, leaving darker marks all over Keith’s neck and collarbone.

“Lance,” Keith moaned, “I need you to…” Keith trailed off with a moan when Lance’s fingers slipped back inside him, working him open again. “That, do that more…!” Keith groaned, letting his head fall back against the pile of towers.

“You want my knot inside you, baby?” Lance asked, his free hand going to rub at his own erection. Keith’s thighs slipped open so sensually that Lance needed to squeeze his own dick to stop himself from coming at the sight.

“Do it.” Keith moaned, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of the towel underneath him. Lance smirked down at him.

“Beg for it.” Lance challenged. Keith tilted his head up, meeting Lance’s gaze.

“No.” Keith snapped right back. Lance laughed at that.

“You’re so cute.” He said, and maybe Keith would punch him for it later, but his words had obviously caught Keith off guard in that moment. Lance took his chance to press the head of his erection in between Keith’s lower lips, sliding into that tight, wet heat with a low groan. Keith whined, his back arching as Lance slid all the way inside, bottoming out inside him.

Holy Mary, Mother of Space Lions, Lance had _ascended_. He’d had his fair share of lovers, including other omegas, but never when they were in heat. This was on another level. Keith was so wet, so tight and so so hot. His scent filled Lance’s everything and all he could think about was how great _everything_ was. Lance choked when Keith rolled his hips impatiently.

“Fuck me, you idiot.” Keith groaned, glaring up at him desperately. Lance grinned at that, sliding out and setting a slow pace that could be outdone by a sloth. He let Keith feel every inch, his grip tight on Keith’s hips so Keith couldn’t grind down. “Why are you going so _slow_? I thought you were trying to fuck me not drive me crazy!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ve got all night.” Lance purred, rubbing his thumbs into Keith’s hips. Keith huffed out a breath.

“We have until Shiro realizes that we’re both missing and turns the Castle upside down to find us.” Keith corrected, wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist.

Shit, he had a point.

Lance picked up the pace, rocking his hips forward and searching for Keith’s sweet spot. Keith began to pant and moan, his hands going to Lance’s shoulders and clawing. Lance leaned down to press a kiss to Keith’s lips, only for Keith to bite at his.

“Fuck me harder!” Keith demanded, squirming around on Lance’s dick. Lance licked his lips, smirking down at Keith.

“Kiss me again.” Lance shot back, stilling his hips completely. Keith hissed in frustration, hesitating for all of two seconds before his hand went to the back of Lance’s neck and he pulled him in for a rough kiss. Lance groaned when Keith shoved his tongue past Lance’s lips, rewarding Keith by fucking him harder than before.

He wanted to drag this out, drive Keith crazy for hours until Keith was reduced to begging and pleading. But Keith was right, Shiro would be on the manhunt once he caught on, and Lance wanted to knot Keith at least once before he died a painful, Galra arm-filled death.

So he let Keith explore his mouth with a kiss while he worked on finding that spot that would make Keith melt into a puddle of sex and need. He knew he found it when Keith choked, his entire body spasming at one rough thrust. Lance thrust at that angle again, grinning against Keith’s lips when Keith squeaked. Keith twisted his mouth away as Lance set a brutal pace.

“You- _mnn_ -what- _hah_ -fucker! _Ah!_ ” Keith moaned, legs twitching around Lance’s hips as his entire body spasmed. Lance swore when Keith’s muscles gripped his dick like a hot, sexy vice. His knot swelled at the thought of breeding such a tight cunt. Keith was incoherent, somewhere between cursing Lance to pieces and begging for more. “Please, you asshole-just…! Ah!” Keith whined, clawing at Lance’s back. The mix of pain and pleasure dragged a growl from Lance’s throat as he snapped his hips forward harder, until he was driving Keith down into their makeshift nest. Keith was so sexy, refusing to submit even though Lance was about to knot his pretty pussy and fill him up. He’d make a great mother for Lance’s pups. If anything ever happened to Lance, Zarkon himself wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on their children. Keith would protect them with his life.

“Fuck! Keith!” Lance shouted, his knot catching inside Keith. Keith _screamed_ at the sensation as Lance dragged his hips in close, their bodies flush as he came inside Keith with a moan. His hips jerked as he came, and came, and came, until Keith was whimpering underneath him like a proper omega. “Nnn, you’re still so tight, baby.” Lance groaned, turning to press his lips against Keith’s throat. “Be a good bitch and get knocked up now, okay? Wanna see you pregnant with my pups.” Lance slurred, rubbing at Keith’s stomach affectionately. Keith shivered in his arms, and Lance instinctively yanked at some of the spare towels around them, making a cocoon to keep Keith snug in their warmth.

“Still...a shitty nest…” Keith panted, eyes closed and body limp underneath Lance. Lance grinned against his throat, peppering him with kisses as his knot slowly went down.

“We’ll go back to your room after we clean up here.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith. He was a cuddler, Keith would get over it eventually. “And you can show me your proper nest, and I’ll breed you properly in it.” Lance yelped when Keith flicked him sharply on the nose.

“Still not allowed in.”

“But, baby-”

“No ‘but’s,” Keith said dryly, “if you want in my nest you have to earn it.” He insisted, flushing at the sly look that covered Lance’s face. “Not like _that_ you-”

“ _Son of a bitch!_ ”

The pair jumped at the new voice. Lance turned his head to look behind him and shrieked.

Shiro was standing there, his face red in a mix of embarrassment and rage. His fists were clenched and his Galra arm was glowing purple at the sight of his younger brother knotted up.

“Oh, hi, Shiro.” Keith said, still limp against the towels. “I was wondering when you’d arrive.” He yawned, rubbing at his eye.

“ _Keith. Lance!_ ” Shiro grit out, taking a step forward. And it was a blessing that the good ol’ primal fear of death had shrunk Lance’s knot enough for him to pull out, because he whirled around and _growled_ at Shiro, as if Shiro couldn’t break him in two. Instinct raged, because nevermind that it was _Shiro_ and Keith and Lance weren’t bonded. Keith was Lance’s now and no way was another Alpha coming near his mate when Keith was this vulnerable.

Shiro froze for a moment, and Lance tensed right back, expecting Shiro to lunge at him. Keith broke the silence after a moment, speaking up from behind Lance.

“Wow, that’s kinda hot.” He mumbled, earning a look of surprise from Lance and a look of complete and total exasperation from Shiro. Shiro raised his Galra hand up, letting it turn off before he pointed at Lance and Keith.

“Clean yourselves up and report to me in ten minutes.” Shiro ordered firmly.

“Ten minutes might be pushing it. I can’t feel my legs right now.” Keith noted, smirking at Lance. Shiro snarled, and Lance (now back in the mindset of _oh shit Shiro is going to kill me_ ) shrunk back against Keith.

“ _Ten. Minutes._ ” Shiro hissed out, looking at Lance. “And if I so much as smell you on Keith when you two show up I _will_ kill you.” He added, before turning and walking out of the locker room. Lance buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my god. I’m a dead man. Tell my family I love them. I’m a goner. Shiro’s going to kill me and then have Allura use her magic to bring me back just so he can kill me again and-” Lance continued to ramble as Keith moved to hug him from behind. Lance could barely feel the press of Keith’s lips against the back of his neck, but he did feel the sharp sting of Keith’s teeth sinking into his neck. Lance jumped, startled. If he’d been the omega then that would have been a claiming mark, but he wasn’t so- “What the hell?” Lance managed, turning to look at Keith in confusion. Keith was smirking, licking the blood from his lips.

“I marked you.” Keith said easily. Lance stared at him.

“I’m the Alpha.” Lance stated. Keith nodded. “You’re the omega.”

“So?”

“That’s not how that works!” Lance said, flailing his arms. “Besides! I’m a dead man! Shiro just saw us and he’d going to murder me! Why would you want to mark a dead man? Like I get that I’m gorgeous and hell you’ve probably got some weird half-Galra kinks but-” Lance grunted when Keith slapped a hand over Lance’s mouth. Keith was currently looking at Lance like the Alpha was the stupidest man alive. The sheer normalcy of his expression actually managed to calm Lance down a bit.

“Lance. You idiot.” Keith said with as much patience as Lance had ever heard coming from the Red Paladin. “Shiro can’t kill you if we’re actually mated.”

“Yeah, true, but for that to work I’d have to bite you and…oh.” Lance said dumbly as Keith turned to bare his neck for him. “That is...holy shit.” Lance managed, his erection coming back so fast that for a second black dots danced in front of his eyes. “I mean, that is some commitment for a bro. I mean, thank you for your service and-”

“Shut the fuck up and bite me.” Keith said elegantly. Lance shifted forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s neck. Keith keened, his back arching and _holy shit_ Lance was about to mate with Keith. Keith of all people...was this actually a wet dream? It had to be, there was no way- “Lance, hurry up!” Keith snapped and Lance groaned, pulling his lips away. Mating an omega mid-heat without getting to know them was a dick move, wet dream or not.

“I can’t. I can’t do that to you.” Lance said, burying his face into Keith’s neck. Keith went rigid, and Lance quickly continued. “I don’t want you to have to mate me just so Shiro doesn’t murder me. I should at least take you out to dinner first a la Chef Hunk. Maybe a few planetside dates or something.” Lance murmured into Keith’s neck. “Make you fall in love with me.” He added softly, smiling when Keith relaxed into him.

“Maybe...you don’t have to do all that.” Keith said gently, curling up in Lance’s lap. “Maybe you’re just a blind idiot and I’ve been in love with you this entire time.” He suggested. Lance tensed up at that, before scrambling around to look at Keith properly, his eyes wide. Keith met his gaze for a moment before looking away with a blush. “What?’ Keith muttered.

“You love me?” Lance asked in awe, because the world had officially shifted from Wet Dream to Heaven status. Keith blushed harder and Lance couldn’t keep the teasing note out of his voice. “You _love_ meeeee!” Lance cheered, clapping his hands together before promptly diving into Keith’s arms.

“God, I wish I knew why.” Keith grumbled as Lance enveloped him in a hug. “Let go of me, you sap!”

“You loovvveee meeeee!” Lance said, yelling it this time. “You lo-” He yelped when Keith’s hand went down to his dick and _squeezed_.

“Shut up.” Keith said, his cheeks dark red. Lance waited until Keith released his dick to start gloating.

"But you always acted so coy, I thought you hated me!” Lance was practically swooning. “And just now during sex, you acted all cocky and cute but in reality you were just _waiting_ for me to drill your pussy, you naughty little-”

“If you don’t shut up right this second I will scream.” Keith began lowly. “I will scream louder than you think is possible, and Shiro will run back here and kill you.” He threatened, grabbing onto Lance’s neck and tugging him close. “And the only reason I won’t do it myself is because I don’t have my bayard on me and a broken neck is too kind a mercy on you, you idiot.” Keith hissed. Lance paused, pouting.

‘You wouldn’t do that, right? You lov-” He slapped a hand over Keith’s mouth when Keith inhaled sharply. “Wait! No, stop! My beautiful, beautiful omega. Light of my life. Angel of my eye! My _spicy_ little kitten-Ow!” Lance yelped when Keith sank his teeth into Lance’s thumb. Keith jerked his mouth free.

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled vehemently, definitely a lot louder than Lance had expected. “SHIRO, HEL-”

“I LOVE YOU!” Lance yelled right back, just as loud. He was the youngest of three siblings, he had trophies dedicated to winning screaming matches. Keith stopped, looking back at him with wide eyes. “You’re so amazing and cool and yeah, a bit of a dick sometimes, okay, a lot of times, but I love you. I really love you, okay?” Lance drew in a breath. Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you saying that to just get out of dying?” Keith asked lowly. Lance reached up to grab to grab at Keith’s face, staring into his eyes.

“Well, I didn’t want my confession to sound so cheesy and desperate.” Lance admitted. “I also was trying to think of something romantic to give you as a gift when I finally said it, but you have like no materialistic needs. It’s actually weird.” Lance pointed out with a smile. “But I do love you. Knowing that I might have a baby with you one day is just icing on the cake.” He added, giving Keith a kiss. Keith huffed against his lips.

“A baby _with_ me? Like you’d even be _having_ the baby. It’s not like we can share a pregnancy, you idiot.” But his tone was far more affectionate than a minute ago. Keith didn’t even bother to look up when Shiro burst back into the room with wide eyes. Shiro stepped forward, only for Keith to point back at the door. “Get out, Shiro.”

“Wh-what? I heard you _scream-_ ”

“Get out or I tell the entire team about what happened at my sixth birthday party.” Keith said menacingly. Shiro paused, his face turning a variety of colors, from red, to green, to an interesting shade of mauve. Without another word he left again. Lance fully appreciated Keith’s ability to blackmail. Keith grabbed onto Lance’s face, pressing a kiss to his lips, before moving to stand up. “Come on, I need another shower.” Keith said, wincing as he stood. Lance popped up in an instant, placing a steadying hand on Keith’s hip.

“Weren’t you going to let me mark you?” Lance asked, excited. Keith sent him a dry look.

“Show me that fancy love confession. Then we’ll see.” Keith answered with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do I smell like?” He asked curiously. He and Keith had never been comfortable enough to scent at each other, especially due to their dynamics.
> 
> “Smoke.” Keith said, leaning in to scent at Lance again. “Campfire smoke and the night air.” He added after a quiet moment. “My dad used to take me and Shiro outside at night time. He’d make s’mores for us as we memorized the stars on his charts. He didn’t want me to burn myself.” Keith murmured into Lance’s collarbone. Lance’s heart clenched at the quiet longing in Keith’s voice. 
> 
> “I can make a mean s'more.” He blurted out. 
> 
> The long beat of silence that followed was enough to choke Lance with, but he just kept on rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you all I had a sequel in the works!
> 
> This is being posted to celebrate me reaching 1,000 followers on my tumblr: brattykeith
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Shiro was under a lot of stress at the moment.

To be honest, he was under a lot of stress almost all the time, what with leading Voltron and the year of being a prisoner to the Galra sans therapy.

But this particular kind of stress was practically a vacation from the norm. A _stresscation_ as Lance would have called it. In fact, Lance was exactly 50% of the reason why Shiro wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the nearest airlock and accept his fate in the void.

Keith was the other 50%.

Being Keith’s older brother meant a lifetime of stress, especially given his brother’s omega status. When Keith had presented as an omega, Shiro had immediately helped him get suppressives and doubled the amount of sparring they did, but Shiro knew that it was only a temporary fix, a band-aid over the root of the issue. Shiro wanted to be the one to protect Keith from wayward Alphas, but they were both in the Garrison’s pilot program. One day they would be separated by a mission and Shiro wouldn’t be there if anything went wrong. Keith also didn’t take notice of a single Alpha during his run at the Garrison, which meant that Shiro didn’t have anyone to fall back on for caring for his younger brother. So Shiro taught him everything under the sun about combat until Keith was beating him down in fights and the Kerberos mission was announced.

Shiro had expected to be gone a few months and had worried about Keith up until his younger brother had all but shoved him out to the launch pad (following a spine-cracking hug). That worry hadn’t disappeared when he was taken by the Galra.

When Shiro had woken up to his younger brother standing watch over him in the Kogane shack, he’d felt relief for the first time in over a year. Coming home to Keith happily unmated was one relief in a frantic sea of worry. Leave it to Keith to refuse to make Shiro worry.

Finding the Blue Lion and being whizzed up to space was a completely different story. After sorting through the first few days of training and realizing that their makeshift team could be there for longer than previously expected Shiro had grabbed Keith in a private room and sat him down to talk.

“How long until your next heat?” Shiro had asked. Keith frowned, crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulder in what Shiro knew to be a nervous habit.

“8 months tops?” Keith answered, before going silent. Neither of them spoke. Lance was an Alpha, unbonded and, as far as Shiro could tell from just meeting him, completely irresponsible. He was also the only other Alpha on the ship, meaning that if Keith’s suppressants wore off...

“We’ll think of something,” Shiro assured him, causing a smile to twitch at the corner of Keith’s mouth. “For now focus on training and forming Voltron.”

Keith did as he was told, and the months ticked by. Shiro was no idiot though. As the team became friends and grew closer he immediately noticed the way Keith’s gaze lingered on Lance.

There were a million and one restrictions on romantic relationships at the Garrison. One of the main reasons was because romance could interfere with the mission, and their team was part of a huge one. Not to mention that even though Shiro now knew that Lance was dependable and loyal, Keith had zero experience with anything concerning romance. The last thing their team needed was for the pair’s bickering to evolve into a frenzy of heartbreak and regret. Shiro had to nip things in the bud.

“Keith. You can’t become involved with Lance. We can’t have something like this affecting Voltron.” Shiro had said, _insisted._ If they’d been back on Earth, Shiro would have let things grow on their own. If things turned out well, he’d be glad. If they didn’t, he’d have done the standard older brother thing and broken Lance’s legs. Easy as that.

Keith had agreed with Shiro, and Shiro had taken his word and now Shiro was forced to consider the possibility that maybe he couldn’t trust Keith to follow orders while he was in heat. Especially not with another Alpha around, one that had apparently grown on his brother to the extent that even though Shiro was about to lay into the pair, the two were barely hiding the smiles on their faces.

Shiro sighed.

“I can not _believe_ you two would do something like this.” He began before he reconsidered. “No, I should have expected this the moment Keith ran out of his meds. I should have locked the both of you up in your rooms and left it at that.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“You wouldn’t have been able to forever.” Keith pointed out. “What if you needed us to form Voltron?” He pointed out. Shiro sent him a glare and Keith shrugged back at him. Both he and Lance were still damp from the shower, and they’d taken an extra fifteen minutes to report to Shiro. A lot could happen in that time frame.

Lance, at the very least, looked guilty about the whole thing. He also was watching Shiro like he was prepared for Shiro to rip his head off at any moment. Shiro had considered it, but the look in Keith’s eyes right now was on par with when he’d been eight-years-old and Shiro had taken his stuffed hippo toy. Shiro still had scars from Keith’s teeth on his left arm.

“We also can’t form Voltron if one of our Paladins gets pregnant.” Shiro pointed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I mean, we could,” Keith responded dryly. “I don’t think Red would have an issue with that.”

“Is that so?” Shiro asked dryly, turning his attention to Lance. “And how would an Alpha feel knowing that their pregnant omega was going into an active war zone?” He asked. Lance actively grimaced, shaking his head.

“Lance and I aren’t bonded yet.” Keith pointed out angrily. _Yet_. Shiro groaned. “He doesn’t have a right to say what I can and can’t do. And even if we were-”

“Bonded or not, if you end up carrying his child, then he has a duty, an instinctive need, to ensure that child’s safety, as do you,” Shiro argued back. “And your fighting styles aren’t ideal for that. You’re the point man, and he’s our fire support. How well are the fights going to go if Lance feels the need to defend you at every moment?”

“Shiro,” Lance spoke up, “I can protect Keith from a distance, I’ve been doing it since we’ve started fighting the Galra in missions like these.” He insisted, stepping forward. Shiro leveled him with a flat glare.

“Can you now?” He asked. Lance’s gaze sharpened as the Blue Paladin took a step forward.

“I am standing _right here_ .” Keith hissed, stepping in between the two of them. He bared his teeth. “I can speak for _and_ defend myself just fine! Once you two stop your bravado games then you can come find me and bitch about the fate of the universe.” He snapped, before whirling on his heel and striding away.

Lance and Shiro stared after him for a moment, before exchanging a look. Lance stepped forward, intending to follow Keith, but Shiro reached out to grab onto his hood, yanking him back.

“Unless you want Keith’s boot shoved down your throat, I’d give him a moment to cool off,” Shiro suggested mildly. Lance sent him a sour look, turning around to face him completely.

“Listen, Shiro. I get that you’re our leader, and Keith’s older brother, but Keith and I have the right to decide what we want.” Lance said, sounding far more reasonable that Shiro had expected.

“Even if that relationship could jeopardize the entire universe?”

“Why’d you even let Keith and I both be a part of Voltron if you didn’t trust us enough to be responsible enough for it?”

“To be fair, I didn’t choose any of us for this mission,” Shiro said coldly before he let out a long sigh. “I wouldn’t have even chosen myself, you know. But here we are, trying to save countless lives while trying to live our own.” Shiro scrubbed his hand over his face, before looking at Lance wearily. “...Do I need to have the standard ‘ _hurt my baby brother and I’ll help him hide the body_ ’ talk?”

“Nope,” Lance answered quickly.

“Good.” Shiro said, “Dismissed.” He added, turning and heading towards the training deck.

“Wait, so you aren’t going to murder me?” Lance called out to him. Shiro paused, looking at Lance from over his shoulder.

“No,” Shiro answered simply. “Now you can be the one to deal with Keith when he’s pissed. I’m going to go train for a bit. Have fun.” He added at the way Lance paled.

Shiro left Lance to his own devices, wondering how many hours he could get in before dinner time.

 

* * *

 

The fact that Lance had figured out Keith’s current location was based entirely on the fact that Keith was still in heat, his scent leading straight to the Red Paladin’s quarters.

Lance knocked on the door, waiting a moment before he decided to bite the bullet. Hell, maybe Keith would beat him up and they could have awesome makeup sex. That’d be worth it, right?

He stepped inside, looking around for Keith. His room was empty and bare, despite his scent dragging Lance in like a fish on a line. He sniffed at the air, his gaze drifting to Keith’s closet.

Keith had said that he had a nest. Closets were large enough for a nest but small enough to provide that sense of comfort. Lance slid the door open, his gaze softening at the sight before him.

Keith’s definition of proper nest must have included the words ‘fluffy’ and ‘soft’ because Lance counted at least seven pillows and enough towels and sheets to stock half the Castle. Keith was curled up in the middle of it, his face relaxed as he napped.

Lance sat down next to the nest, reaching out to pet at Keith’s hair. Keith mumbled in response, curling up into a tighter ball than he already was. Lance continued petting at his hair, his face, everywhere really. It wasn’t like he’d been allowed to run his hands across Keith’s body prior to their quickie a little earlier. So he let his hands wander, running down Keith’s arms, noticing the small scars that he hadn’t seen before.

Keith stirred awake before too long, and Lance offered him a smile when the omega blinked up at him sleepily.

“What are you doing in my nest?” Keith deadpanned. Lance blinked, before pouting at him.

“I’m not in your nest, I’m sitting _outside_ your nest.”

“Your hands are _inside_ my nest.” Keith pointed out dryly as Lance stroked his cheek. “I thought I told you this was my space?”

“But you’re mine.” Lance pointed out with a grin. Keith blinked awake at that, sitting up roughly and slapping Lance’s hands away.

“I am not _yours_!” He snapped, glaring at Lance. Lance stared at him with wide eyes.  “I don’t belong to you!” He added sharply, swatting away Lance’s hands when he reached back out to him.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Lance replied because he hadn’t. He pitied the Alpha that thought they could control Keith, only in Keith’s mind _Lance_ was apparently that Alpha.

“You and Shiro were certainly acting like it earlier.” Keith hissed lowly, turning away from Lance. Oh shit. It hadn’t even been a day and they were already arguing. Lance didn’t know what he’d expected, but fuck.

“Shiro’s just worried,” Lance answered evenly. “About you and Voltron and the whole universe thing.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed after a moment, “what about you?” He asked coldly. Lance paused, considering his next words carefully, which was a rare occurrence for him.

“I’m worried about you breaking my spine over your knee for insulting you,” Lance said because it was true. Keith snorted out a laugh at that, so Lance continued. “I worried that you’ll get a grudge and fall out of love with me over a misunderstanding and that’s honestly the worst thing that could ever happen to me,” Lance said, reaching out to cup Keith’s cheek in his hand. Keith made a soft noise, letting his eyes slip closed.

“If I could fall out of love with you that easily then I would have done it ages ago.” Keith pointed out gently. Lance grinned.

“You loooovvveee me-”

“Shut up,” Keith said mildly, moving to lie back down in his nest. Lance paused, unsure if he should follow. Keith closed his eyes and hummed softly under his breath, before looking back up at Lance. “Ground rules,” was all he said.

“Um,” Lance answered.

“No shoes while you’re in my Nest. No acting like you’re the Big, Bad Alpha in general. If you do I _will_ break your spine.” Keith promised, before turning onto his side, away from Lance. “Also I get to be the little spoon.” Lance grinned at that last one, tugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

Climbing into Keith’s nest felt like its own personal mini celebration. Lance hesitated for only a moment before snuggling into Keith’s side. Keith was warm, giving off heat like a hot water bottle. Lance cuddled up to him, smiling when he felt Keith relax in his arms. Lance leaned in to nose at the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder, breathing in that ocean scent that he gave off.

“You smell so good,” Lance told him, resisting the urge to mark Keith then and there. Keith paused, shifting in Lance’s arms.

“What do I smell like?” Keith asked curiously, shivering as Lance continued to nose at his scent gland.

Scents were different for everyone, one person could smell completely different to another since their body released different levels of hormones when in contact with different people. Pidge smelled like pine needles to Lance but to Hunk they smelled like moss on a tree trunk. Shiro smelled like how warm steel felt to Lance, but Keith had one day commented that his brother smelled like toasted marshmallows when he was happy.

“Like the ocean. The beach and the salty air.” Lance said, cuddling him tightly. Keith snorted at that.

“Are you calling me salty?”

“Yes, because it’s true. But you also smell like sea salt ice cream.” He added on a sweeter note. Keith turned around at that, looking up at Lance with violet eyes before he was sniffing at Lance’s neck as well.

“It’s the same scent as before,” Keith noted quietly. Lance blinked.

“What do I smell like?” He asked curiously. He and Keith had never been comfortable enough to scent at each other, especially due to their dynamics.

“Smoke,” Keith said, leaning in to scent at Lance again. “Campfire smoke and the night air.” He added after a quiet moment. “My dad used to take me and Shiro outside at night time. He’d make me s’mores for us as we pointed out the stars on his charts. He didn’t want me to burn myself.” Keith murmured into Lance’s collarbone. Lance’s heart clenched at the quiet longing in Keith’s voice.

“I can make a mean s'more.” He blurted out.

The long beat of silence that followed was enough to choke Lance with, but he just kept on rambling.

“I mean, not a mean s’more. A nice one. The nicest you’ll ever taste, well, I mean, I guess that’s up to you but I’ve been tol-Mmph!” Lance grunted as Keith shoved their lips together, the omega’s tongue licking his mouth teasingly before Keith pulled away.

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith said, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Lance grinned.

“I got you to smile.” He said, pleased with himself. Keith huffed out a breath, turning back away from him and snuggling back against him. His hips wriggled against the front of Lance’s pants in a way that made him pant.

“I can get you to do plenty more than smile.” Keith tossed over his shoulder smugly.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, his teeth nipping at Keith’s neck, “like what?” He asked. Keith shivered, squirming in his arms again, before settling down. Keith sent him a look.

“What if I get pregnant?” Keith asked suspiciously, reminding Lance that they hadn’t solved the start of their original argument. Lance froze, taking a long moment to consider.

“If you got pregnant it’d be your decision.” Lance finally said. “I won’t lie, I’d want you and our kits to be safe, but I also know that you would never be happy if I tried to play the Alpha card and make you hide away on the Castle during a fight. Also, you’d probably shatter my kneecaps.” He added critically. Keith snorted at that, shifting to sit up.

“You’re right about that.” Keith agreed, taking a moment to kick off his pants before turning to shove Lance onto his back. Lance began to pant when he realized that Keith wasn’t wearing any underwear. He watched as Keith spread his legs, throwing one knee over Lance’s hips to straddle them. Oh god, Keith’s thighs were _soaked_. “Even if I broke your kneecaps I’d still keep you around.” Keith’s hands went to the bulge in Lance’s pants, rubbing at it through the fabric possessively. “Your knot’s too good to put to waste.”

“Fuck,” Lance replied elegantly, watching as Keith licked his lips hungrily. Keith tugged open his pants, pulling Lance’s erection out of his boxers.

“I’m going to blow you,” Keith announced, and Lance all but screamed in joy. “Later.” Lance cried internally. “Right now I just want to fuck.” Nevermind, the universe was great again.

“Okay.” Lance agreed happily, moving to sit up on his elbows. Keith shot him a look.

“Lie back down,” Keith ordered roughly. Lance paused. “If you’re going to get me pregnant with this stupidly big dick then I’m going to sit on your knot myself,” Keith said, shifting forward so that he was rutting against the underside of Lance’s dick. It was a tease of wetness and heat and Lance growled.

Keith growled right back at him, and Lance wanted nothing more than to put this disobedient omega over his knee and remind him who the Alpha was. Keith shifted forward, grabbing Lance’s shoulders and forcibly shoving him back into his nest.

“You better listen to me, or when you knot I’ll leave it outside.” Keith threatened, still rutting against Lance’s cock. His breath was coming out in soft pants. “Hell, if you’re an asshole about it I won’t even let you come inside at all.” He hissed. Lance groaned.

“Don’t,” Lance wasn’t begging, he totally wasn’t. He was making a strategic compromise, even with his brain leaking out of his ears. “I’ll make you feel good, baby.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s tone was amused as he grabbed onto Lance’s dick to line him up with his hole. “Prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm' looking forward to writing a bit more, but since I'm in the thick of school right now it's tough. Keep an eye peeled for updates!
> 
> Please leave a comment! It lets me know whether or not you guys want more!
> 
> Also, follow me @ brattykeith.tumblr.com to request prompts/enjoy my bottom!Keith content.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't want to write Keith being the stereotypical omega submissive in this fic, since I felt that was out of character for him since his entire canon relationship with Lance is built on their rivalry. Keith just bending over and being all "take me now!" to Lance of all people? Nah, you gotta make him work for it ;3. Likewise with Lance, I didn't want to turn him into that stereotypical "growl growl i r alpha" type as well, he definitely comes off as a talkative and doting lover. 
> 
> If you guys liked how this turned out, let me know. I might make more!
> 
> Leave a comment! I love them!


End file.
